


Taboo Teachings

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Man on Man - Warning, Sexual Situations - Warning, language - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die is a new teacher in town. He expects a nice quiet life while teaching english at the local highschool. But is he asking to much when the town's social outcast catches his eye? A story of a teacher and his journey in winning the heart of a boy with to much baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://reilaruki.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Pairing: DiexKyo  
> Genre: Romance, School Life, Smut, Yaoi, Shounen Ai  
> Rating: PG 16 [this chapter]  
> Warning: Sexual Situations, Language, Man on Man  
> Summary: Die is a new teacher in town. He expects a nice quiet life while teaching english at the local highschool. But is he asking to much when the town's social outcast catches his eye? A story of a teacher and his journey in winning the heart of a boy with to much baggage.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter. Koen High is mine though. Any such existing school is purely coincidence.

There are many social rules and regulations for sexual relationships. Things society expects and accepts. Relations should be between man and woman. Both participants should be of legal and consenting age. Relations between coworkers and/or students is unacceptable for a teacher. Absolutely NO fornication or public displays of affection on school grounds. These are the biggest rules that Daisuke Andou must face every day as a teacher of Koen High. Should any of these rules be broken, he could lose his job, friends and family. Even be sent to jail.

Why is Die thinking about these things? That answer is simple enough. It has everything to do with the current position he's found himself in. It was midday and he found himself leaning against his homeroom desk with his pants around his knees. Kneeling before him sat one of his male students, Kyo, cock in mouth. His 16 year old student. Should they be found, his life as he knew it would be over. 

Why was he willing to risk his entire way of life for this? These secret meetings in classrooms and back alley fucks. Again, it's simple. He, Daisuke Andou, was helplessly and irrevocably in love with his own student. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Class! Be quiet!" the principal reprimanded as he stepped behind the desk. "We've found an english teacher willing to deal with you miscreants. Sensei! Come in here." A tall, then red head stepped in the room joining the principal at the desk. "This is Sensei Andou. Don't cause him any problems." Smiling once at the teacher, the man left the room.

Die set down his papers on the desk looking over the students before him. He could already pick out which girls would try and win his favor. Which ones would try and seduce him. He could also see which boys would follow him. It was like they had flashing signs on their foreheads. It was during this first inspection of his class that he first saw "Kyo." The small blonde sat in the back of the room drawing on the desk. The scowl on his face as he tried to focus only making him cuter in Die's eyes.

He looked over the seat assignments before smirking to himself. "Tooru Nishimura. Stop writing on your desk and pay attention. It's my first day and I can't have you slacking off."

The blonde looked up glaring at the red haired man in the front of the room. The dark look simply out of place on his features. Sure he could pull off dark or creepy, but there was still an air of cuteness that ebbed from him. 

"Now now. No need for that look." Die sat down opening his agenda to look over the plans that had been set. "You should not be wearing facial jewelry either," he commented having noticed the lip ring, nose stud, and the eyebrow piercing. "I expect them to be out by tomorrow." He looked up noticing a hand being waved in the air. He checked the seats before nodding. "Yes Takeru?"

"Ne, Sensei. He doesn't answer to Tooru. Everyone calls him Kyo. It's the only thing he'll answer to. And he won't take out the piercings either," the hyperactive blonde rambled bouncing in his seat. "Least not without giving him something. He don't do anything without getting something in return. Though I've never seen him do anything. Maybe that's just a rumor." He twisted in his seat to look back. "Kyo-chan! Is it a rumor?!"

Die noticed the visible wince 'Kyo' had before the room seemed to emit nothing but darkness. Kyo stood up and chucked his book right at Takeru's head. "DON'T call me CHAN!" Kicking in his chair, he stalked out of the room leaving the red haired teacher shocked and in awe as the class fidgeted awkwardly watching Takeru rub his head. Yes. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
